


September 22, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''The creature isn't here,'' Supergirl said to Amos after his eyes widened.





	September 22, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''The creature isn't here,'' Supergirl said to Amos after his eyes widened and he began to cry when he remembered previous injuries.

THE END


End file.
